


Domesticity

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: "Crowley, love. I know you aren't asleep." Aziraphale says, breath ghosting across his demon's back.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Domesticity

Domesticity

“Crowley.” Aziraphale’s breath is warm across his back. “Crowley, my love, I know you aren’t asleep.”

A scarred hand presses against a soft, plush thigh. ‘AM. Snore.’ Aziraphale breathes a laugh. “My love, we spent four hundred years in Heaven tangled up in each other and another five thousand here on Earth. I know your breathing. You cannot fool me.”

Crowley sighs, pressing himself back against his angel’s bare skin. Aziraphale is soft where he is hard, smooth where he is scarred. ‘Can’t fool you.’

“You never could, you beauty.” Aziraphale punctuates this sentence with a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. “Everyone else, but never me. It’s why I love you so very deeply.”

Crowley shifts so he is facing Aziraphale. ‘Why else?’

“Hmm?” Aziraphale takes advantage of the new position to pull him into a long, slow kiss. “Why else what, my Star Maker?”

‘Why else do you love me?’

Aziraphale nibbles at his neck, and Crowley sighs in bliss. “My demon, if I listed every reason why I am deeply, madly, utterly, and desperately in love with you, we would be here for the next thousand eternities. You are kind, courageous, beautiful, clever, sarcastic, snarky, and perfect. You are my Universe, my Star Maker, and my Love. There are no words to convey how profound my love for you is. But perhaps...perhaps I can show you. Lie on your back, my sweet.”

Crowley obeys, and Aziraphale moves so he is hovering over him. He leans down and brushes a soft kiss on Crowley’s eyes. “I love you.” Another to the tip of his nose, and Crowley sighs. “I love you.”

A slow, sweet kiss to his lips, the light brushing of his angel’s tongue. “I love you.”

Slow kisses along his jaw line and ears, and Crowley sinks further into the mattress. “I love you.”

Then..gentle kisses on his throat, worshiping his scars as though they are objects of beauty. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Aziraphale continues down Crowley’s body, kissing each and every one of his scars, his tongue tracing constellations on Crowley’s skin. With each declaration of love, Crowley feels himself floating in ecstasy, his mind blank except for the monumental love he feels for this perfect being in bed with him.

Aziraphale gently kisses Crowley’s instep, then begins the journey back up, and Crowley feels his very soul vibrate as his lover begins speaking in Enochian.

“ **My demon, my love, my heart, my own. I love you as the moon loves the sea, as the sun loves the sky. I love you in the secret places in the soul, I love you in the spaces between the stars and in the thoughts between thought. I love you with a love that cannot ever be diminished, a love that outshines every love there ever was. You are the only one I will praise, you are the only one I will worship. You are my deity and I your disciple. I will compose hymns to your beauty. I will worship upon the altar that is you. I love you. You are perfect. My most beautiful demon. My love. My Crowley.** ” This last is said against his demon’s lips. **“Now. Please kiss me, my love.”**

Crowley, sobbing in joy, pulls Aziraphale into a passionate kiss.


End file.
